1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a method and apparatus for connecting a device to a service providing terminal, and more particularly to, a method and apparatus for connecting a device to a service providing terminal by using another device connected to the service providing terminal and for controlling a service.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are methods of directly controlling a provided service directly by using a service providing terminal as well as remotely controlling the provided service by using another device connected to the service providing terminal when service is provided by using the service providing terminal.
However, other than a device that specifically controls a service, when another device is connected to a service providing terminal and controls a service, there may be inconveniences due to a process of connecting another device to the service providing terminal and authenticating another device.